Failed
by magnipisika16
Summary: Mission Status: Failed. Good thing or no?


**Hey. Yeah. I've got not that much to say, so, please enjoy the story if you could. **

**Special thanks to COLONELA for her words of encouragement. If it wasn't for the sweet author's compliment, I wouldn't have the inspiration to finish this. I'M OOSING INSPIRATION TO WRITE! PLEASE INSPIRE ME!**

* * *

><p>Iemitsu stared at the pieces of paper scattered about on his table, and gave out a weary sigh. There's always too much work to do. When he's about to be done with one, about five will arrive.<p>

He held one paper in front of his eyes and stared at the red mark drawn across it with disgust.

Another failed mission.

The CEDEF leader rubbed his temple in frustration. About twenty-two hours and a half of working time and the other one and half he spends thinking about his family who barely remember his face, and this is what he gets: Simple missions that are messed up like crap by newbies who definitely cannot take this job as seriously as the older members (and by "older", he meant those who worked longer in the organization).

"I have got to re-examine my life," he muttered as he gently slammed the paper back to its companions.

"Sir?" a voice called out. A head of a woman with glasses peered through the slightly-opened door.

"Yes, Oregano?"

"Sir, Lal Mirch has just returned from her mission and is here for a status report."

Iemitsu's spirit slightly lightened up. Finally, he thought. Some good news from a decent member.

"Send her in," he ordered.

Oregano nodded, and completely opened the door, revealing another woman with hair as dark as an ocean reflecting the midnight skies, eyes calm but fierce, emphasizing the pair of red orbs that showed intent focus, and a perfect figure that was hidden by a long, cream cape.

She stepped in, and anyone can tell by her stiff but easy movement that she can and intends to kill anyone who gets in her way. The stoned expression painted on her face expressed that she was her own boss. She's the kind who takes no order from anyone.

She's Lal Mirch, and only the suicidal can have the guts to mess with her.

"Welcome back, Lal Mirch," Iemitsu smiled expectantly, folding his arms on the table. The scar-faced beauty nodded in reply.

"Have a seat," he offered, finding it as hard as ever not to get intimidated by her fierce posture.

"No need to," she refused. Her voice was calm and unbreakable, and can send shiver down anyone's spine. "I won't take long."

"Ah yes, of course," Iemitsu agreed, suddenly remembering how straight-to-the-point her reports are. "How fares the mission?"

Lal cast a sidelong glance at Oregano, who immediately got her silent message and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Iemitsu gave out a chuckle as he lifted his cup of coffee. "I really don't get why you always want your reports to be private and only between us. Could it be because you don't want your co-members to swoon over your ranks as a-"

"Mission failed, Iemitsu," Lal declared, not the least bit caring about what Iemitsu was saying.

The latter almost spat out his drink at her announcement.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Mission failed," she patiently repeated.

"Wh-wai-but how?"

Lal Mirch blinked coolly.

"I wasn't focused enough, Sir."

"That I don't believe," Iemitsu argued, wiping the spilled coffee off his uniform. "You're the most focused person I know!"

"That may not be true," she said, humbly hanging her head low.

Despite his sudden shock with her news, he managed to swiftly collect himself, returning to a much calmer version of himself. He cleared his throat.

"I am sorry if I don't believe your statement," he started. "But, please understand that it's hard for me to believe that you, Lal Mirch, one of the most prominent members of CEDEF, failed a mission and-"

"I understand," she cut in, regaining her eye contact with him. "Either way, though, there's still the fact that I've failed. I'll submit the paperwork first thing in the morning."

She noticed Iemitsu heave a weary sigh as he placed his hands under his chin.

"Apologies if I have disappointed you, Iemitsu," she said, her voice as straightforward as ever.

"You don't have to apologize. It's bound to happen to anyone sooner or later." Iemitsu tried to force a smile, but it resulted in futile. "Although, I must say, I'm very disappointed in you, Lal Mirch."

She nodded humbly.

"This was also a very important mission at that," he sighed, beginning to wring his hands. He looked up at her. "You know the rules, right? A failure of a Grade A Mission results to a week of suspension."

"Say no more," she replied softly. "I accept the punishment."

"Very well," he said, straightening himself on his chair, stacking up the papers. "It grows late and I think I've wasted enough of your precious time for a rest."

"Not really," she mumbled.

"But, before I dismiss you . . ." He cast a serious stare at her, indicating that he wanted an honest answer. "Tell me, Lal. Are you, by any chance, trying to cover for someone else's mistake?"

She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Sir, it was a solo mission," she started.

"Ah, yes, yes," Iemitsu agreed. "Of course it was. How stupid of me to think that. Okay, Lal, you may leave."

Lal nodded and turned around to head for the door.

She heard Iemitsu mumble something about "older members who are beginning to get unfocused" and something about "re-examining his life" behind her as she exited the room.

Fuck her life.

"Oh hey, Lal," Oregano greeted, a bit flushed. She acted as if she just got there, but you don't have to be Lal Mirch to know that she was eavesdropping. How unprofessional, Oregano.

"So, how was the report?" she asked on cue. It was always the question the four-eyes would throw at her after her every bloody "private" meeting with Iemitsu.

"As if you didn't know yet," Lal muttered under her breath.

"What?" Oregano asked, confused.

"I did not say anything," she lied. "If you wouldn't mind, Oregano, but I'm a bit drained and have no time to gossip."

A usually repeated question requires a usually repeated answer, as she always says.

"Oh," Oregano sighed. Then she suddenly lightened up. "By the way, somebody was looking for you."

"Who?"

As if on cue, they heard footsteps running towards them. Before Lal could see the person's face, she immediately recognized the voice.

"Lal, kora!" he cried, pouncing forward to tackle-hug her. She side-stepped, making him miss her and crash to the ground.

"C-Colonello, are you okay?" Oregano asked, but showed no sign of attempting to help him up. Apparently, he didn't need it.

"Lal!" he cried again, pushing himself upward and kneeled in front of her, ignoring Oregano's concern. "Have you talked to Iemitsu yet, kora? What did you tell him? What did he tell you? Did you tell him the truth, kora? Please tell me you told him the truth, kora!"

Lal looked down on him, feeling absolutely irritated with his pathetic actions. The last thing she needed was him and his stubborn antics.

"Leave me alone," she finally answered and headed the other way.

"Oh come on, kora!" he cried after her, but she didn't stop to at least stare at him.

"Oregano!" he shrieked, as if it was only then that he realized that she was there. "Don't deny it! You were eavesdropping, kora! Tell me what happened!"

"Well, I never," Oregano huffed; feeling insulted by Colonello's "accusation", but let it go right away since it was true.

"I didn't get to hear much since you came, but I do remember one important thing." Oregano paused a little to check if there's anyone to hear. "She was suspended by Iemitsu."

"She was what?"

"Suspended," she repeated, placing a finger on her lips to quiet him down. "For a week, if I'm not mistaken. Those are the rules when it comes to Grade-A Missions."

"So she took the blame," Colonello muttered to himself, and then immediately stood up. "Thanks, Oregano! I have to talk her, kora! See you!"

With that, he ran towards Lal's direction. Oregano watched in amusement before she walked the other way.

"Looks like it's another failed mission."

* * *

><p>Colonello ran here and there, through the twist and turns of the base's hallways, looking for indications that "Lal wuz here". He needed to talk to her no matter what the cost may be. He just needed to.<p>

He turned into a corner, silently wondering how the hell the other members can not get lost in here.

It wasn't really Lal Mirch's fault that her very important mission failed, even if it was a solo mission. Yep, you guessed it right, it was his.

"Lal!" he cried, and only his echo replied.

He didn't really plan it to be that way. He barely even knows that it was a mission. He just came across her one time and saw that she was following a bunch of guys who looked like they were from the Verona Family. Being one of the rival families of the Vongolas, he assumed that Lal was being held captive by them. How was he supposed to know that it was a spy mission?

He frantically looked left and right, contemplating as to where he should head next to reach Lal. After much deliberation, he turned back and tried another way.

Like any sane man with that in mind would do, he barged in the scene and called her by the name. Involuntarily, she bobbed her head to him, and he realized that she was wearing the same uniform as the members of the other family. However, weird as it was, he still tried to become the hero and did his best to "save" her from the enemies, thus, blowing the latter's cover.

Genius, isn't he?

"Lal!" he cried, rejoicing like crazy at the sight of the familiar cream-colored, patterned cape and dark, midnight blue hair. She didn't stop or even stare at him, so he quickened his pace to keep up with her.

"Lal! He cried once more, loud enough to awaken those sleeping within the rooms they were passing by, but otherwise for his former commander's ears to hear him. He had no choice but to try another way to get her attention.

Colonello rummaged through his pockets, hoping to find something hard and heavy enough. All he could find, however, was a can of soda (now, how the hell did that get in there, kora?). He knew it wasn't that appropriate to use it, but it was either that or his trifle.

With a short prayer for his life and a silent apology to the Spartan commander, he threw the can of soda, hitting Lal straight in the head.

Lal Mirch stopped walking, rubbed her hand to where the unidentified thrown object hit her, and picked up the unopened soda can. She looked behind her and saw Colonello, looking at her with worry.

"This yours?" she asked, her voice not showing a hint of anger, irritation, or anything that will trigger her violent side. She just sounded curious and confused at the same time. Colonello feared that he might have hit her too hard.

"Uh, Lal, I . . ." His voice trailed off as he stared into her face. She expected an answer, he can tell.

"Yes," he nodded feebly.

"Thought so," she sighed, and started walking again.

"W-wait, kora!" he called after her, fearing she might not hear him again. He had nothing to throw at her anymore, other than his gun, and that is not an option he will ever consider. Luckily for him (and for Lal's head as well), she stopped and turned to him, gesturing him to come closer. He did so.

"We need to talk, kora," he said as he reached her. She nodded.

"I would believe so," she whispered. "But, before that, allow me to return something that rightfully belongs to you."

Before Colonello could response, he felt something hard and oval-shaped hit him on the head, knocking him off his feet. He held the throbbing part of his head with both hands.

"That fucking hurt, kora!" he cried as he looked up at her, and noticed that Lal looked quite different. She looked mad, of course, but her eyes were still calm.

Well, sort of.

"That hurt?" she growled. "You try walking around with a sore and tired body, and then get hit by a can full of soda, and then will I let you talk to me about pain!"

"You weren't responding when I called you, kora," he mumbled, casting a sidelong glare at nothing in particular.

Lal didn't say anything.

"Tell me, kora," Colonello started after realizing that she won't say anything unless he does. "Why did you take the blame?"

Lal raised an eyebrow, as if Colonello just asked the most stupid question in mankind's history.

"Because it was my mission," she answered matter-of-factly. "Who else could I blame?"

"Me, kora," he said tenderly as he stood up. "It was my fault, wasn't it?"

"That's ridiculous," she said, putting her hand down, returning to her calm state.

"'Ridiculous', kora? What's ridiculous with the mere fact that it was my and not your fault that a very important mission resulted into failure?"

"You're ridiculous," she replied, and started yet again to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you, kora!" he cried, violently pulling her back and pushing her against the wall. Lal winced.

"Why are you doing this, kora?" he asked, his lips trembling. "What can you possibly gain from taking the blame that is rightfully mine? It's not like you to do something so immature, kora!"

Lal gripped his wrists and threw them down, freeing herself from his strong grasp. She glared at him very differently. It wasn't the glare that Colonello was used to. It was cruel, cold, and frightening.

Was Lal . . . Was Lal mad at him, for real?

"Go be annoying somewhere else," she ordered, walking away. Colonello didn't follow anymore. He just watched as she walked away from him.

He never intended to have her suffer the consequences of his actions. No. Never by a long shot. On the contrary, he only wants the best for her. It was true, he followed her anywhere she goes, but that's only because he wanted to be with her and protect her.

But look at what came out of that? He only got her mad at him. Not the same anger that he always found cute, but real anger. Lal Mirch now hates his guts for real.

"Looks like it's another failed mission, kora."

* * *

><p>Lal closed the door behind her. She hung her coat on a nearby chair, and threw the can of soda at the trash bin. The can was only able to hit the bin's lip, knocking it down, pouring its contents.<p>

The woman sighed as she knelt down and put the trash bin back in place. She then picked up the pieces of crumpled paper, pencil shavings, broken pencils, and finally, the soda can. She threw the pieces of junk one-by-one, except for the can.

Colonello must've really lost his mind for even thinking about throwing things at her just to get her attention. Here's the thing: she could hear him particularly well. He didn't need to shout or throw things at her, because she could hear him very well, and only heaven can tell how she wished she couldn't.

When Colonello showed up during that mission and called her name, it was like her eyes were turned into some sort of metal and he was the magnet. If it was somebody else, she would have just stared, following her rules about prioritizing her missions, or would have simply ignored the voice. But that was Colonello, and even though she can prevent herself from shouting back at him, she can never control herself enough when he sees that he was in danger. When he was threatened by those goons, she went against her better judgment and neglected her mission, just so she could be with Colonello. Save him. Protect him.

Now, whose fault is it that the mission failed?

She slammed the can on her table, seeing that she couldn't bring herself to throw the stupid object away, and sat down. The clock says "ten o'clock" but she doesn't feel the least bit sleepy, even if her whole body was sore and craved to lie down on just about anything.

Soon, she decided to just work on the mission's paperwork. Not that she's thrilled with writing about a simple mission that ended up in crap, but it could help tire her out. Either that or she goes out for a walk outside, risking seeing the dreaded blond-and-blue-eyed Italian skulking around, waiting for her. Not that she's trying to avoid him or anything. She just feels that she needed some "space", as the others would say it. She was in desperate need to forget him, for the rational part of her saw him as a distraction. A ridiculous hurdle that hinders her to focus her mind like how she used to.

A smile formed on her face all of a sudden. She actually saw it as a mission, and an easy one at that.

She pulled out a piece of paper, slightly vowing to herself that she will not let Co-that imbecile rather, to invade her mind as she wrote. If she was able to accomplish this, then she can probably stop him from disturbing her thoughts ever again.

Her pen started moving across the white sheet of paper, but she didn't pay much attention to the words being written. Somehow, the processing of ideas inside her head was far too fast for her hand to keep up. The whole event from awhile ago ran through her head like a movie reel, starting from the start of the mission, up until the status report.

After about an hour and a half, she stopped writing, and read the paper. Everything was definitely in order, as always. She continued writing even more.

Apparently, she was just overreacting with the whole "blond-and-blue-eyed distraction". She really didn't need to focus more than she usually does to forget him.

Lal suddenly halted when she saw that her pen has written the letters "C", "O", and "L".

No, not again.

He's invading her mind again. He's distracting her again.

And, she's letting herself fall for it again.

She sighed as she continued writing the remaining letters.

Looks like she can't do anything about it anymore. She's bound to eternity with him as a part of her permanent thoughts.

"Maybe it isn't so bad after all," she muttered as she doodled a heart beneath his name, and then gave a small chuckle.

"Hmph, looks like another failed mission."

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>Fail. That's all this story is. One big fat FAIL.<strong>

**Anyway, that's just my opinion. Let's see what you think. Please review.**

**"That fucking hurt, kora!" -Colonello**

**Thanks for reading!**

**LoveLots~3**


End file.
